Prior art paint applicators include conventional rollers, pad applicators and brushes. One advance in the prior art included a single stage internal feed paint roller, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,503 and Des 417,552, the entire contents of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such internal feed paint applicators have found commercial success through wide acceptance and use by consumers. However, such applicators have a deficiency in that they are so long that they cannot be conveniently used in confined spaces such as closets. The paint reservoir and piston extend to such a length as to be impractical for use in confined spaces.